Talk:Battleworn Skills/@comment-121.54.29.104-20140331064905/@comment-93.100.52.231-20140517110347
I haven't yet tried Cyclone, but I'd say a few things: -Jump attack doesn't beat Charge in mobility, especially if Charge is maxed. JA requires you to manually land everywhere, while Charge is pretty much click and kill everything. However, in tough endgame scenarios, as well as for avoiding those pesky AoE knockdowns - JA is indeed superior. And, since it can be used as a great opener in Blood Match, or as a guaranteed oneshotter for ranged targets - I've been thinking to invest 5-10 points into it. In a log run. -I don't know why do people like Cleave so much. Tremor wins in everything, save for minor increase in manacost. It has knockdown, it affects a while wide area in front of you. If enemy approaches - you can meet them with a wave of pain, you can easily take out ranged targets without actually jumping to them. Cleave has a pretty narrow and hard to aim long distance attack, it's only benefit - is wide close range swipe. But for close range - don't you have Jump Attack, that has bigger radius and deals considerably more damage? Tremor could also be leveled as a dedicated burst ability, since in spamming attacks becomes pointless if you have a good Monk charm or if you drop Battle Standard. -Zealot is a big no. It's a very, very inconsistent energy regen. For it to have any REAL value - you have to be literally barraged with attacks... and that's not something you'd want, even with the topmost gear, if you go for the hardest content. Beside that, between waves or when moving - it won't do shit for you. And I am talking about rank 20. I've used to have rank 10, which I stupidly leveled since level 1, and it did "mildly" increase my energy regen in combat, but when I removed it and left only 16 energy\sec charm - I didn't notice any significat difference. So if you just get 1-2 9-10 rank Soul charms - that should do you much more good, and much more conveniently. Zealot is a skill that CAN be replaced with charms for STRONGER result. -For 4th passive I've been considering actually Burning Blade. It has 2.5x more damage than Fire charm maxed. It's 80% more damage in 2 seconds. Basically if you left a mob with 5-10% hp - it will die. I've enjoyed using it when I noobishly leveled it past 10, and I've dropped it since, but it's a solid increase nontheless. Leadership is limited, Brutality is... doh, as if you could knockdown big mobs or bosses... with 22% chance, yikes. Mending Blow is only as good as ~rank 8 Bandit charm. Theoretically in a VERY long-farmed scenario, where you have only 1-2 square sockets for mana and lifesteal on your Saintly gear, and you cover the rest with Ocher Band - you could opt for these 4.3% lifesteal to "complete" the picture, since ~15% lifesteal should be overkill for any situation. But even then - why not just 10%? And Physical Fortitude has a missing zero. Now if Divine Inspiration worked... and hopefully some day it will - that'd be the complete picture. The uptime of Benediction or Celestial Bolt... sweet. Much better than Burning Blade or Mending Blow alone. So if you don't buy gems or don't plan to farm books to max much more than 5-6 abilities - you'd be better off without even buying 4th passive slot and giving a shit until DI is fixed. Just my 50 cents.